A Mother, and a Father!
by minatos-lowerparts
Summary: Somehow AU. Kushina's not a Jinchuuriki, therefore they won't die. Would they make a good parents? At first, how was their "teen-romance", and what did they experience together? Naruto's got a little sister? Read -
1. The meeting

"Good morning, sweetie!", she heard as she opened her eyes. As soon as she opened them, Minato leaned in to kiss her in her cheek. He was on top of her, watching her wake up with a grin on his face. As she moved to crawl out of her bed she shared with Minato, he stopped her with a raised finger and murmured:"M-m!".

"Eh? What?" Kushina said with a soft smile and wide opened eyes. As on top, she raised her eyebrows that gave a thought of a kind-hearted face.

"First a kiss. You didn't kiss me!'' he replied jokingly.

"Aww, you—!'' as she said that, she put her hands over his neck and pressed his lips. He placed his hands over her waist, and leaned her back slowly to bed. She could felt his lips moving and forming a smile of joy and pleasure. They were kissing now, but then an alarm rang, and they both moved their heads off of each other. "Goddammit", she could hear him murmuring to himself. He crawled out of their bed, and quickly hit the alarm. It was time for the meeting with the current Hokage, at the Ichiraku's. He couldn't possibly understand why would such an old and polite man choose Ichiraku's as the place for their meeting, but he didn't mind it a lot.

"Minato?" Kushina quietly said his name in a puppy-tone.

"Yes, my darling?" his mood momentarily went to ultra-happy when she called him by his name.

"Where are you going?" she looked to him as one little kid asking his mommy where is _she _going.

"Ichiraku's. I'm buying you some food" he winked at her.

"Naaaawh, really?" she closed her eyes in a smile.

"No. We have a special meeting for our next mission" he started packing. Her smile faded away. She looked like a serial-killer in his bad mood. "Woooah, sorry, sorry. Anyway, I'll buy you ramen on my way home. Okay, **princess**?" she liked when he called her with some kind of words of endearment. Like _princess_, _dear_, _darling_, _baby_ and other. She really liked that. But she remained silent.

"Come on, Kushina.. I was joking!" he tried to explain himself. "Kushina? Kushi?" he was checking her. "Okay, I'm leaving. And you won't say one _love you _to me, alright.." he tried to make his face look sad.

And it looked like it worked, because Kushina cried:

"Nooo, Minato, I didn't mean, I loveeee you! I'm so sorry, it's alright, never mind the ramen, Minatooo" she was jumping on his shoulders in try to hug him from behind.

He laughed, and turned his head to her, and kissed her quickly. "I love you too, Kushina" he said that in his _half-smile _he knew Kushina liked.

Even though he would rather stay at home and play around with Kushina, he needed to get his work done and besides, he didn't want to betray Hokage. Even if not going on _one _meeting didn't seem him as betrayal, he couldn't let himself miss it anyway. _It wouldn't fit the Mister Perfect-In-Everything_, they said. Minato left her alone in their room, trying not to overlook at her _"Mina-saan, come here mister! Onegai~ Oii, kiddo!" _He started walking faster then usual, in order to finish his duty as fast as possible.

Walking down the street of Konoha made him somehow peaceful on the inside more then anything. Even though he would rather share his walk with Kushina, he admitted she needs time for herself too. _Maybe he was too selfish?_ What if Kushina came back home, and said that they are breaking up, because he didn't gave her enough _space_? These thoughts would always flood him, whenever he thought he was doing his best to make Kushina smile. "_It must be because I care about here more then anything in this world"_ he would cheer himself up. Indeed, it definitely was because of that. He has always been giving his best to make her happy, and Kushina very much appreciated that. But the funny fact was, that they both thought it was unfair for themselves because the _other-one _didn't receive enough love as they themselves did. Like, for Kushina, she would always think Minato didn't receive love from her, which apparently wasn't true, as much as she did from him. And the other way around, for Minato. Their friends would always laugh about that. Who wouldn't, of such a cuteness?! Everyone in the village considered them as the most beautiful couple in the whole universe, including their friends of course. Even though Minato and Kushina would always say in a harmony, _once you find your beloved and your other–half, it would be a natural love_. As much as they kept saying that, even they started believing that their love must be perfect, since other couples didn't seem so happy as they were. Not to bother themselves much about it, they would just find a perfect solution. _They would just turn their back, and __**kiss**__. _

Once he reached his destination, he was sure the Hokage's going to be fast in explaining, and he will come home very soon. But, in the end, it happened just the contrary. The Hokage was extra-slow in explaining the strategy, and usage of their new weapons. It happened that he had to wait full fifteen minutes for other's to appear, _plus _the Hokage himself and his very–slow explaining thing, he could tell he's going to be really late. "In a hurry, blondie?" Shikaku asked.

"He doesn't look very himself, does he?" Choza added nervously.

"Oi, Minato, what's wrong? Kushina dumped you?" Inoichi added too, jokingly.

"No, and—don't you ever say that again! It's just that, yes, I'm in a hurry" he nodded.

As it looked, Hokage took an interest in him himself, about his _hurry_, so he asked him:

"Want to go off? I don't mind it" he said in his usual calm tone.

"No, sir" Minato replied formerly. You didn't get to see Hokage to let you go off somewhere, for such an important mission, but as much as he wanted to surprise Kushina, that much he wanted to prepare himself for the following mission they had next week. Everyone knew _Mister Perfect-In-Everything _didn't actually get to exercise, practice or even _prepare _for the missions, at least that was why his nickname was _Mister Perfect_, but he didn't want to admit it. He still kept practicing the kunai–throw, as he didn't have anything more clever to do, or he was trying to develop the new form of Rasengan, his own jutsu. "It still wasn't very perfect.. Well, _yet_" he would say.

As the Hokage kept talking about unnecessary things Minato already knew years ago, he couldn't help it but to let his thoughts fly off to Kushina. Tomorrow, it's going to be already three years as they've been dating, and he wanted to make a big surprise for her, in order to make her even happier then she was these days. He couldn't help himself, but to think about her natural beauty, and how perfect she was in his eyes. Her hair amazed him every now and then. Her deep blue eyes, that kept watching over him, shined like gold. Now that he mentioned that, she was an angel. That had _eyes that kept watching over him. _Now it was better. He **loved **her. And she **loved **him. Anyone never saw more beautiful love then theirs. And even that strangers were pointing out to them, and always call out like _look at them, look how sweet they are_, they actually enjoyed that. That others could see they fit each other perfectly.

And the best, there was no one to stop them.


	2. The List

**I'm sorry for the late reply, I was really busy and now that we have the final exams maybe I'll be even more these days! :( I'm really sorry, but I'll try to update more often. Also, before you read, have in mind that my first language isn't English, so the grammar and the sentences may be confusing. I'm sorry again! And it's my first fanfiction, so, I'm a bad writer. But I hope you like it anyways! :(**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Who would have thought the Hokage is going to take him so long to explain the plan? It seemed very easy to Minato, so he checked out every part of the paper where the plan was written with the corner of his eye and memorized it. Now he could move on and think about what kind of surprise he should throw for Kushina. Well he thought, a party definitely not. Maybe a sudden gift? Minato thought about it and thought, not even realizing Hokage called him out.

"Are you alright Minato?" Hokage asked after not hearing his response for his question. "Are you sure you are ready for this mission? You seem bothered with something for so long. Can I help you?"

Minato woke up from day-dreaming and wide opened his eyes from sudden shock, just to close them later and smile weakly. "I'm sorry, sir," he felt embarrassed, "nothing's bothering me, thank you for asking-" Minato didn't finish yet to have Hokage interrupt him.

"Minato, you do realize this is a very important mission. Even though it seems otherwise, I'm aware we are underestimating it's difficulty. Rain is not going to give us the scroll that easily, and you are going to fight very skilled ninja. I expect from you to be fully prepared and focused on the next week's mission." Hokage heighten his tone a bit.

"I understand," Minato gave up. He felt so guilty about this, everyone expected so much from him yet he didn't stay focused which is really strange speaking of him. He'd usually be very into the mission and study the enemy's skills and movements, but this woman made him stay up his feet and didn't let him focus. Maybe it was better to ask Hokage to free him this mission, or something. No, he had to complete this mission no matter what, this wasn't the usual Minato everyone knew. He didn't know what was happening to him. He's out of his mind.

Shikaku noticed that. "Hey man, you should rest a little bit. You don't seem yourself at all, Choza was right."

"No, no, thanks Shikaku. I know what's my duty, and I'll finish it" he bowed his head. It seemed so heavy to him, maybe it was because of all the thoughts that were inside his head.

"Listen, what's bothering you? Minato, we know you. We know you are not good at lying, and you never were. So, please tell us. We are always going to be there for you" Shikaku knew Minato was hiding something.

"Listen, it's nothing, I can bear with it myself-"

"Minato."

"Okay. It's Kushina. That woman is driving me crazy. I can't stop thinking about her! And also…You know, tomorrow is three years. Three years man, I want to make her happy. I want to do something special for her. But I don't know what. I feel so hopeless," Minato confessed. He felt better after telling it to Shikaku, he knew he needed to tell that to someone or he was going to explode.

"Humph… It's so like you, to worry…" Shikaku smiled.

"To worry?" Minato was a little surprised. He didn't think of himself as he was the one who always worries about unimportant things.

"Yes. To worry, about Kushina." Shikaku sighed. "You are a real sweetheart."

"Umm, sorry, was that a compliment?" Minato felt so embarrassed again for Shikaku telling him he's a sweetheart.

"Shikaku are you gay?" they heard behind their backs. Then someone bursting in laughter.

"Inoichi, you idiot." Choza laughed.

"If I'm an idiot, why are you laughing you dumbass? No offense Shikaku, it sounded so gay to me." Inoichi smirked in pleasure to tease his best friend.

"Oh my God, I don't believe this, you jerks." Shikaku blushed.

Inoichi laughed again at Shikaku's expression. "He's gay Minato, don't mind him."

"I'm not gay, you gay!" Shikaku was pissed off.

And everyone was laughing as hard as ever, except Minato. He stood right there trying his best not to laugh, since they were supposed to help him with his _love problems_. But they kind of didn't.

When the Hokage finally left, the three of them finally found time to help Minato with his _obsession over Kushina_. Minato picked up a bowl of ramen and put it into a bag for Kushina, as he promised her.

"I don't understand why don't you just invite her on a date or something, why bother yourself with this?" Choza was curious. Of course Choza would invite his girlfriend to a restaurant only to have himself eat every kind of food existing on this planet, if he had a girlfriend. But he still kept saying he's dating food.

"You don't understand him, he's a _sweetheart_," Inoichi laughed.

Shikaku was serious this time. "When will you two stop?"

"Choza, you never had a girlfriend, and I doubt you had a crush on any girl out here" Minato rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry for being inexperienced in these kind of things. But this is just my opinion man," Choza said.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not being perfect for you, and it's just my opinion you idiot, it's called freedom of speech!" Inoichi sang in a girly voice to have others laugh as ever.

"I'm serious Inoichi, I thought of buying her a big heart shaped box full of chocolate, and flowers but that seems just not enough," Minato was honest this time.

"Man… Can you teach me some tips how to get girls?" Shikaku raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Dude, you don't need them, you're gay," Inoichi replied obviously filled with sarcasm.

This was the last one for Shikaku. This really pissed him off. "Haha, really funny."

"Calm down, Gods, I'm just joking. I'm trying to cheer up this young man who has problems with _a woman_, which means he needs an advice from an expert." Inoichi closed eyes and put his arms behind his head.

"From an expert? You mean from him himself?" Shikaku was pointing at Minato.

"Wow, people. It's okay, I'm just asking you, what else should I do for her? It's not that hard," Minato was getting nervous. It's not gonna work. They are not cooperating at all.

"Feel us, we have no experience in women, and I don't think we can help you. But we'll do our best!" Choza smiled.

"Just like right now!" Minato burst in anger.

They talked and talked, but nothing. Just as Minato hoped not for, he ended up coming home only with a bowl of ramen, and without any ideas for tomorrow's anniversary. He entered the hall, expecting Kushina to jump on him smiling and kiss him for buying her ramen, but not this time. It remained silent, so Minato decided to take off his shoes and search for her. Apparently, he heard someone singing from the bathroom. It was her. No wonder, he recognized her voice. He purposely stood right before the door, and knocked as loud as for her to hear it. A seconds later, he heard her scream so loud he had to cover his ears.

"Kushi, it's me, I bought you ramen as promised," he soften his voice.

"Minato! You are late! What kept you the whole morning and afternoon!?" she yelled from the bathtub.

"I'm sorry, Hokage was very slow in explaining. I'll leave ramen on the table, okay baby?" he asked her with a smile on his face. How he loved her, only the sound of her voice made him so peaceful. "What can I do for you to repay for not being home the whole day?" Minato winked at her.

"You're going to kiss me five hundreds of times!" Kushina laughed.

"But who's going to count that? What if I accidentally kiss you five hundreds and one time?" Minato laughed too. He expected from her to reply immediately, but she was silent. "Kushina?" he asked, worriedly.

"I love you so much_–tebbane_." He could feel her smiling gratefully. And she did.

"God, you scared me! I thought I did something wrong!" he sighed in a relief. As she remained silent, he realized he forgot to say it. "I love you too, Kushina". She smiled.

* * *

It took Kushina forever to take a shower. Minato was worried what took her so long, and the ramen was soon going to be completely cooled. He had to check what was happening to his Kushina.

He knocked again on the door. "Kushina?" he heard she turned off the water.

"Minato?" she soften her voice.

"Are you alright in there? You've been showering for almost an hour! Ramen is going to cool down. Is something wrong?" he asked her worried.

"Oh, shit! I totally forgot, I'm sorry Minato!" she swore which caused Minato to laugh.

He sighed, and went back to living room to sit down on the couch folded arms and think about tomorrow's anniversary again. It wasn't such a big deal, the trio Ino-Shika-Cho was totally right. But it bothered Minato for some reason he didn't even know himself. He decided on flowers and chocolate, but what after that? And what if the Hokage interrupts his plans for him and Kushina for tomorrow? He was scared what if Kushina doesn't like his gift. Maybe he should buy her some clothes too. A nice, beautiful dress and heels, maybe it would go well with flowers and chocolate. So maybe she could wear her new clothes on a movie that they're going to see. That plan sounded okay to him. A breakfast in bed at the morning, he can prepare the lunch too, and they can go on a dinner after a movie… Well, now that he was full of ideas, he decided to make a list. Even though he didn't realize since he was lost in thoughts, Kushina already finished with her long bath. She was leaning on the door, watching him nervously making a list over cute things he's going to do for her. It reminded her of herself, since the reason it took her so long to take a shower was because she was trying to think about things she should do for _him_. After a few minutes passed, she couldn't help herself but make him notice she's in the room.

"May I join you, Minato?" she hugged him from behind the couch, and laughed.

"Oh, Kushina," he blushed a little bit but he still didn't realize he held the list right in his fingers. He looked at her eyes, but she was focused on the list and the things he already wrote. She didn't finish reading it yet, but her lips formed a smile. When Minato realized she was staring at the piece of paper, he blushed even harder and quickly put it under a pillow hiding it.

"No, no, no, Mina-kun, wait! I didn't finish reading it yet, please! Show me~!" she was yelling at him and screaming with a childish voice and trying to reach the pillow over his arm, but he didn't let her.

"No! Never!" he held it together with his hands, which made him completely lay on the bed except the legs were still in a sitting pose. He lift his head enough not to keep his head _on _the pillow. She tried to tickle him in order to make him let the hold of the list. "Kushina!" he screamed. She laughed.

"Come on, Minato! There's just a few things I didn't read yet! You're such a sweetie for doing these things for me, if I already know the beginning of my day, what's wrong with knowing the whole plan?" she tried to explain herself, but it obviously didn't work.

"Because I'll maybe make another list, and I could use the parts you didn't read to keep them as a surprise!" he still didn't let the hold of it.

"But how can you know what things I haven't read yet?" she winked. It left him speechless for a few seconds, but he didn't give up.

"No! I'm never letting you read it whole Kushina, deal with it!" he was laughing. No matter how hard she tried to pull his hands away, he was holding it too strong for her. She went to the opposite side of the couch, facing Minato, and tried to pull his hands away, but nothing. No matter what she did to him, he wasn't letting it go.

"Give up already!" she screamed in anger.

"You give up! I told you I'm never going to show you the other part. And you also missed the back of the list, so I know which parts I can keep as surprises" Minato laughed.

"Humph! I hate you, idiot!" she yelled again at him, and went to bedroom. "Haa, I won!" Minato screamed. But he was wrong. She came back with five more bedroom pillows, which caused her to turn her head on the side since she couldn't see anything through all the pillows she held. "I don't think so, _Mister Perfect_!" she sang in a teasing tone.

"Oh, no, not you too!" he laughed, and pick up the list under his pillow and run away.

"You are not running away! Now's my time to shine!" she acted an evil sound of voice.

They were running away from each other through the whole house. Kushina threw the bedroom pillows here and there, to have her pick them up and run after him again. He ran downstairs, to the ground floor, then through the doors to the yard, they were fighting a little bit there and running around the house. Then Minato ran through the doors again and hid under the couch. Kushina was already tired but she never gave up. She lift up the couch and tried to get the hold of the paper over his back, but then he pulled her down and left the list a little further from them, just to have her screaming and her hand trying to reach it, while he had his head buried in her neck. His nose and breath was tickling her, and when he noticed that, he tickled her even more with his fingers. When her stomach hurt from laughing, he stopped and kissed her neck a few times, and ran up to the list to pick it, and ran upstairs again. "You fell for the trick! If you pulled me away, you could have read it instead!" he laughed so hard from the stairs.

When she realized what he said, she blushed so hard. She quickly got up from the floor, and started running after him now angrier than ever yelling at him. "JERK!"

* * *

**So, that's it for today's update! I'm sorry if it's too short... :/ But at least it's longer then the previous one. Please leave reviews and also tell me which parts didn't make sense at all! :) So I can improve my English. Thanks for reading, stay keen to read the next chapter! **

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
